


Night Off with Friends

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Wicked Grace, friendly teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Set in Haleir Lavellan’s Inquisition. Featuring Hal and Lark Trevelyan. Lark and Hal are friends looking to relax when Hal spots something 'weird' in the Herald's Rest - his brother, on a date. Cue brotherly complaints and friendly teasing as they go to find somewhere else to spend their night (playing Wicked Grace with Varric in the main hall).





	Night Off with Friends

There was a soft _oof_ as Lark walked straight into his back when he stopped suddenly. “What in the-”

“ _Taralyn_ is in there!” Hal hissed back at her. “What the-?”

“Maybe he’s possessed?” she suggested shoving the Inquisitor a bit so she could see. The Lavellan twins were a recognizable pair, even if she’d not spent much time with the ‘older’ of the two.

Taralyn’s auburn hair was tied back in a more complicated braid arrangement than he usually bothered with when not greeting dignitaries with Josie. He was smiling – something she’d personally not seen on him, and leaned close with his head cocked slightly to the side, listening intently to Dorian as the Tevinter mage told some story, hand movements and all.

She could recognize Dorian’s sly flirty grin from across the room and the way that the other Lavellan’s smile softened, a little shy as he murmured some agreement to whatever statement that Dorian had made.

“Inquisitor, I regret to inform you that your brother is on a date,” she told the brunette.

Haleir stared – wondering how Taralyn managed it when he and Lark were still solo.

“But _how_ even? He doesn’t even _like_ people.”

She grabbed the Lavellan’s arm and tugged him back out of the Rest. They could steal a bottle of wine from the kitchens and ambush Varric in the great hall for a game of Wicked Grace.

“Don’t be jealous,” she said, linking her arm with his as they walked. “I’m sure Bull’s noticed.”

He groaned, happy to stop trying to figure out what on earth his brother was doing – _Dorian_ , I mean he was a good guy and pretty as the Beyond but the idea of Taralyn _dating_ just didn’t fit the image of his quiet, reclusive brother. Still the subject of him and the Iron Bull was not the one he’d have picked:

“It’d be kind of hard not to notice – I walked into a tree looking at him the other day. When _Solas_ makes fun of you you’re in trouble.”

The pyromancer laughed, ducking her head as she walked.

“Oh, don’t you start – no one’s forgotten ‘ _Cumander_.’”

“Oh, _low blow_ , Lavellan. At least wait until I’ve had a bottle or two so I can find it funny too,” she complained, but there was still a smile.

“Sure thing, Trevelyan,” he grinned, opening the door that would lead them down into the cellar so they could steal – was it really stealing? He _was_ the Inquisitor – a few bottles of whatever caught their fancy. “Soon as you admit to the Commander that you keep losing your chess matches against him on purpose because you like the way he smiles when he thinks he’s in charge.”

“What the-? How did you – _Dorian_.”

“Cole actually, along with some rather more detailed thoughts regarding _other_ scenarios in which he might wear that grin.”

The mage looked at him, and then set the bottle she’d originally picked up down to grab something stronger.

He laughed and grabbed two additional bottles of wine and led the way back up the stairs to where Varric was still writing.

“Inquisitor, Matches, I thought you two were headed for the tavern,” he greeted them as he spotted their approach with bottles, and set his quill down to pull the little glasses he wore when doing more official stuff off his face. “What brings you two here?”

“Hoping for a round or two of Wicked Grace,” Hal grinned, wondering yet again why _he_ didn’t get a nickname of his own.

“Avoiding interrupting Sparkler’s date, huh?” the dwarf chuckled as he drew his deck of cards out of one of his pockets, glad for the distraction and the company.


End file.
